


Affection.

by mentomoris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Character, Affection, Boyfriends, Family Issues, Fluff, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, My damn gymsona will die for every single one of his friends smh, Scars, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first fic oh no, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentomoris/pseuds/mentomoris
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Akoni is not as dumb as he looks or acts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I never thought I'd post on this site! Hi, this is my first fic, featuring my gymsona, Akoni, as well as a bunch of other gymsonas! I put very little editing into this so I'm sure there's mistakes, but please enjoy!! I'll most likely add more content with other gymsonas too! :)

Contrary to popular belief, Akoni is not as dumb as he looks or acts.

Sure. He’s an idiot in terms of his decision making. Shoot him for having zero sense of impulse control, but that’s what Reaver and Luma are for, right? Keeping him in check for when he’s about to do stupid shit? Pulling his ass aside and making him, Arceus forbid, consider the consequences of his actions?

Either way. Surfing is fun, no matter the weather, no matter what the others say. But what Akoni lacks in sheer common sense, he makes up for in his ability at reading people and Pokemon. He doesn’t show it, but he’s damn good at it — he reads people like books, and adjusts what he says to fit any situation.

This comes in handy with what the A in his name pretty much stands for: affection.

He’s softest with Reaver — of course he is, he’s completely whipped for the Dragon-type Gym Leader. Akoni knows Reaver has a “tough as nails, take no shit” image to uphold, and he absolutely respects that. But when they’re alone, Akoni has free reign to do whatever he wants to make the other just melt. Overall, Reaver was the easiest to figure out: all the Water-type Gym Leader has to do is literally anything with extreme gentleness, and Reaver’s just gone. Akoni plays with his hands constantly, holding them in his like they’re some fragile porcelain thing that could shatter at any moment. He kisses each and every scar Reaver has between murmurs of “I love you” — the phrase Akoni uses the most when they’re alone together. His one goal is to make Reaver happy — and quite honestly, he thinks he does a damn good job at it.

Crushing bear hugs are reserved for mainly Luma and Mandy. Akoni learns quickly that verbal affection is not at all Mandy’s thing, which is just fine. Any verbal affection that could go to Mandy just goes to Luma instead. Even better, when words can’t get the message across, he’s easily able to scoop them up and hug them. And sometimes after long, exhausting days of gym battling, he’ll have them over to binge shitty movies, which leads to god-tier platonic cuddle sessions. It’s fucking great — though he has to be reminded never to have popcorn near them when they’re a tangled mess of limbs; he’s knocked over the bowl too many times.

Akoni’s modes of affection are exclusive to each and every gym leader. Some prefer less physical, some prefer more, the list goes on and on. He may seem like an idiot ninety-nine percent of the time, but he’s fine-tuned his art at adapting his affection methods to fit the needs of anyone he knows. After all, he knows too well what it’s like to grow up not having affection and support in his life. In fact, he still feels it a lot more than he’d ever admit — so he does whatever he can to his friends all the affection they deserve, and more.

Because, after all, that’s what friends are for.


End file.
